A Change to the Story
by AnubisLoki
Summary: Sequel to Changing a Killer. Katie has been with Jeff for a few years now but there's something different about the killer and Katie is worried about him can she get him to open up to her or will she lose her sanity as well in the progress? Could there be something more between the two as well?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy but I already knew that when I decided that that day I would leave everything behind to spend the rest of eternity with the notorius Jeff the Killer but it seemed that as soon as I had joined him I was truly alive, it seemed as though my life hadn't begun until I left that damned house with Jeff. As soon as I had left my life behind me and focused on what was ahead of me I no longer felt pain, no longer fought myself, or cried I didn't know any of that but unlike me I knew Jeff was different. He was still fighting, still at war with himself, still trying to figure everything out and this battle made him more dangerous. He was more ruthless with his kills not as careful as he used to be and there was a hunger in his eyes that craved the screams of his victums, to see their eyes fill with fear as he whispered his famous words before the kill but no matter what he did or how many we killed he wasn't happy, wasn't satisfied with his work.

I didn't mind Jeff's killing rampages it made him happy, took his mind off of his battle and that was all that mattered to me to know that this helped him through his own battles I just wish he would let me help after all I let him help me through it and I was there for him the same way. The point of this story isn't to glorify what he does, it isn't to prove that everyone was wrong and that Jeff's actually a hero 'cause that's not what the point of this is. At first I just wanted to get this story out because I had nothing else better to do with my time but sit down at my computer and type what happened to me and Jeff had made this the story that it ended up becoming. But none of it's a lie and Jeff is no hero nor is he sane at all, we're killing innocent people and why, because we're board with life and there's nothing better for two insane killers to do then go around killing people in the dead of night.

This isn't to justify anything that we've done in fact I don't even think Jeff knows that I've been writing this down and that there are others reading it but then again I don't really know if anyone is reading this. There really is no point in this story but I thought people might like to know the Jeff that I know, the Jeff that has saved my life when he's had dozens of chances to take it away with the swish of his knife and yet here I am by his side getting a deeper understanding of the lonely killer. It seems that there are many different versions of Jeff and they're all correct, he's done many things but again I'm not here to glorify anything that he's done just to tell my own story of the killer that I know and like.

The only thing that bothers me about Jeff is that he's changed now, he's different then the silent killer that helped me before and I'm not talking about just how he kills there is more to this change then that and I'm worried about him, worried about what he might be turning into or where his silent wars will led him next down this road of insanity that he's stuck on traveling down with me following by his side. I could see it in his eyes, his kills, his voice, everything I could see him slowly changing and sometimes I wondered if it was good or bad, it seemed to be hurting him though and whenever I tried to talk to him about what was going on he would either attack me or just ignore me and usually he would attack me if I asked him about it.

He never actually hurt me I had been around him long enough to know all of his moves and I could always tell when he was about to attack me but that was a normal thing and it didn't really bother me. Well at least Jeff doesn't think that it bothers me because when he attacks I make it seem like I don't care as though it's just another thing that I've grown use to but it opened the old wounds that had closed, replayed their teasing, that dreadful night where I almost died had it not been for Jeff. When he attacked me they all came out and attacked, they laughed, poked me with fire, and loaded their guns but when he calmed down they dissapeared but I knew that they were never gone for long. We both had our own demons to face in our own battles and sometimes they teamed up against us but Jeff always fought alone he liked to be alone and it was usually impossible to get him to accept that I was there to help him.

When I could get him to talk about the battles we both fought it was these moments that I saw the boy I knew before, it was these moments that showed the human side of the killer. Jeff trusted me with everything, he told me everything that there was to tell about him. His family, his past, what drove him to true insanity and why he was able to keep some portion of sanity left in his mind. Jeff didn't really like talking about the past and I could see that it always hurt him when he brought up what had happened before. I just wanted to be there for him like he had been there for me, I just wanted to help him get through this to end all his small battles against himself, I didn't want to see him suffer from those wars any longer.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked

"I'm just worried i want to help you Jeff I really do but sometimes you can be really stubborn."

It was still morning and we had just snuck into the abandoned warehouse that we hide in during the morning until night time when we would sneak out. Jeff was slouching in an armchair while I stood facing him irritated by his stubborness to talk to me. But I couldn't stay mad at him for long for as he sat up I saw that behind his permanent smile there was a frown but his eyes also portrayed sadness.

"You shouldn't have come with me. You should have..."  
"Jeff we're not going into that again for the billionth time no matter what happens I'm not leaving you." he looked away from me and I knelt in front of him turning his head so that he faced me. "You never left me, never gave up on trying to save me from what I was fighting and I know that you've been fighting the same thing. I haven't given up on you Jeff and I never will I just want to help you the same way you helped me."

I dropped my hand from his face and for a moment he just stared at me with hurt and wonder in his eyes. Everyone has always seen him as a freak, a monster, just another weirdo to be locked up in some asylum but they didn't know Jeff like I did, they didn't know what he went through, what he's fighting but I do. I've gone through all of that, the teasing, the bullying, the neglect from adults, the burns I've gone through all of that but had Jeff not come along I probably wouldn't be here today. I wuldn't have made an extrodinary friend, there are many things that wouldn't have happened had Jeff not been there with the idea of killing yet another victum.

"I'm a freak Katie why do you care so much about me?"

"Is that really important at this moment?" he stared at me a little defeated, "You've done something that I always thought was impossible, you saved me helped through all the hell that the world has put me through and gave me a reason to keep fighting and because of you I've managed to get over this battle. I want to help you through it too."

He laughed but I knew that he was trying to sound like the sycho everyone saw him as and underneath the fake laugh I could still hear the pain of him struggling to lie. After all the time I've spent with Jeff it's now easier for me to see if it's a true sycho laugh or one that's hiding the truth, I didn't want him to hide from me I wanted to help him but I couldn't help him through this if he was always refusing to let me help. I know that I'm not much and that there's probably someone else out there who would be better at this then me but right now I was all he had. I was his only friend, the only one to see him as a human and not some freak that the world believed him to be, I was the one person who was willing to help him when many would turn their back glad to be able to live another day.

But I thought that by now Jeff would realize that I'm not like everyone else he's meet. No I was nothing like any of them but that was the way I wanted it to be because had I been like the rest of the crowd then I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have sparked Jeff's interest as I battled through life hoping he would return to end mine, I wouldn't have gone through all this hell true but it was this hell that I had lived in that got me to where I am and now I Jeff was slowly pulling me out of the pits of hell but at the same time he was slipping back down and I wasn't going to let that happen, I wasn't going to let him suffer any more. I took his blood stained hands in mine and meet his eyes.

"Jeff I really do want to help you through this, I want to be there for you the way you were there for me except I'm not ever going to leave your side." he didn't want to believe me that much I knew "I'm not lying to you I really do care and I do want to help you win this war but I can't help if you keep pushing me away."

"Maybe I don't want your help if you haven't noticed I've been doing fine by myself for years." he said trying to sound triumphant

"Have you really be ok all these years Jeffery?" he flinched at his full first name and I was surprised by the calming, comforting, tone that had spoke. "Jeff please I want to be there for you. I know you want all the fighting to end, to be able to go on without ever hearing them, without the visions of the past, you want this battle to end. But sometimes there are battles that you can't fight alone and I want to help you through this."  
"It's too late to try and change me Katie, I'm to far gone."

There he was again in that moment I was speaking to Jeffery not Jeff the Killer. I was speaking to his former self, the scared boy that he used to be and not the killer he had become. In that moment I saw the sorrow take his eyes, saw him frown within his smile, and heard his heart, I could hear it gently beating as any human heart would. It beat slowly but normally and with each beat there was a sense of pain inside of it as though it was crying for release, it was begging Jeff to open up, to let me help him and I saw him shut his eyes trying to drown out the sound of his silent pleading heart.

"Jeff I know your still human, you have a heart I can hear it you don't have to be alone anymore I'm here for you" I wrapped my arms around the killer and he wrapped his around me "and there's nothing that will ever separate me from you I promise I will always be here for you."

He didn't say anything just held me close more tightly then I was holding him and I knew that he wan't me to stay there, he didn't want me to leave him and just as I had promised I never would leave him. He sighed deeply and I could almost feel him shudder slightly and I held him closer not letting go of him. I didn't want to let go of him, he smelled nice and his jacket was soft and comfortable to lean against. All his scars dissapeared as well as the blood stains and I saw who Jeff used to be, I saw the scared, little boy who had been trapped by a killer and lost all sanity but now he was slowly gaining some, did that mean that while he gained sanity I was going insane? If it did then I would gladly give up all of my sanity for his insanity I mean I would if that was what he wanted. I was here for Jeff and I was going to make sure that he knew that and to know that he could always talk to me, tell me anything and I would listen and understand. I wouldn't judge him or tease him for what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to get Jeff to understand that I didn't see him as the monster everyone else saw him as, I didn't cower in fear of him or shake at the sound of his name, no instead I saw him as a person, a human just like everyone else. But he was stuck on the thought that he was a monster to everyone around him and that no one could ever care for him, no one could love him, no one wanted him. He was stuck on the thought that there was no one in the world that could see him as anything but a monster but he didn't understand just how wrong he was. I cared about him, wanted to be there for him, that I saw him as a human not a killer, not a spycopath.

But it seemed as though Jeff would never see this, he wouldn't see that I cared about him just as much as he had but then maybe he never cared to begin with. He didn't care at all for me and only now was I realizing this. But that still didn't matter whether or not he cared about me or not, it didn't matter at all what he thought of me at all, I cared about him and I wanted to be there for him, wanted to help him through at least one battle and then maybe I'd leave him alone. I'd leave him so he could be alone again, after all it had been clear that he wanted to be alone, that's how it had been for years for him. He had spent years alone after that brutal night when he killed them all, lost his sanity, he had spent years by himself, years terrorizing people, years alone.

There were two separate rooms in the warehouse down a long hall, Jeff's room was across from mine and as I walked down the hall I stopped outside his room. The door was shut as it always was, there was a sense of dread, loneliness as though the room was empty and abandoned. I never entered his room, never knocked on the door, there was something about it that just felt wrong. I turned around and went into mine leaving the door slightly opened, I always left it opened in case Jeff wanted to talk. The room wasn't bad it was ok, there was a good sized bed, a small nightstand with a lamp, a rug in the center, and a broken mirror in the corner. I hated that mirror, I hated it more then anything in the world, I hated it more then any of those damn bullies, I hated it for it was not only a mirror to show how we looked but it showed who we were. It showed our imperfections, what we wanted to change, what we hated about ourselves but this mirror, this craked and broken mirror showed my very soul, it showed a broken heart and a shattered soul. I punched the mirror and this time a small part of the mirror broke and fell to the floor when I looked up the part that fell rested over my heart and I screamed out in frustration and pain.

I hated that damn thing, I hated myself, I hated so many things but as the tears began to drip down my face I was glad for the darkness that began to fill the room for it hide me, it hide the tears and my weakness. I hated it when I cried, I hated these tears that fell down my cheeks, I hated how weak I still was but I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop this. I cried for a good amount of time I turned to look out the small window and saw the moon rise knowing that any minuet Jeff would knock on my door and we would go out to kill again. I didn't want to go out, I didn't want to save people, I wanted to be alone, alone in this darkness. I turned back to the mirror, the mirror that showed a broken heart and shattered soul, a mirror that showed a troubled little girl still haunted by her own demons.

_He doesn't care about you_

_Why would he ever care about you_

_Your nothing but just another human to him_

_Your pathetic you always have been nothing_

Shut up, just shut up I didn't want to hear them, didn't want to see their taunting faces anymore. They were just apart of my past, part of what used to be they couldn't hurt me anymore and yet there they were right there in front of me taunting me with everything that I thought everything they knew they could hold against me.

_Just look at yourself_

_Your so ugly and stupid_

_No one would ever care about you, especially not Jeff_

_Crazy bastard doesn't care about anyone _

_Especially not about you _

_No one would ever care about such a pathetic girl_

"Just shut up your not real, they're not real Katie."

_Of course we're real_

_We used to enjoy tormenting you_

_Watching you scream in pain_

_Clentching your ears trying to drown us out as we beat you to the ground_

_Crying like the weak little girl you are_

_Where's Jeff now to save you Katie_

I felt something slid down my arm and as I looked down I saw them open again, saw the scars resurface every single cut I made, every single scar that they left, the pain that they inflicted on me. The blood ran down my arms as all the pain resurfaced and yet they kept their taunts.

_Your pathetic katie_

_No wonder your parents left you _

_No wonder there's no one out there that could care about you _

_Your pathetic_

_Weak_

_Useless_

_Just kill yourself already no one wants_

The tears came down as i realized that they were right after all they were always right, my parents didn't care about me at all no one ever did and while I thought that perhaps Jeff would be different and maybe care for me they were right that I meant nothing to him, I was just another pathetic mortal to Jeff and there really was no point in me staying. I felt strong arms wrap around me and the stench of blood hung heavy in the air.  
"They're wrong don't listen to them, never ever listen to them Katie."

I turned around and saw Jeff standing behind me, he kept his hands on my arms as I hugged him again. I don't know what I was doing but I just wanted to hug him closly and never let go, I wanted to know that he truly was there.

"It seems that you were right. I can't always protect you Katie, but whatever they told you they were wrong."  
"How do you know what they say isn't true?"

I wiped away the tears trying to collect myself again in front of Jeff not wanting to seem so weak.

"I know that they think I don't care, that you mean nothing to me, that's not true not at all." I just stared at him not believing what he was telling me. "Katie I care very much about you I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone anymore."

I pushed away from him it was only empty words that didn't mean anything, he was just acting trying to get me to believe that he actually cared but I knew where this would end up and I didn't want to go down that path. I don't think my broken heart could handle that pain, I headed towards the door but Jeff caught my arm but it was all in vain for I pulled away and kept going. There really was no reason for me to stay it was already quit clear that he was just acting the whole time after all what could I possibly mean to the killer. Jeff had made it clear so many times over the years that he wanted to be alone so there wasn't any point in staying.

I walked out the door and started heading home or at least that's what I had called it for most of my life I wasn't sure if it really was a home anymore. No doubt my parents didn't care where I was or even realize that I had been missing for a few years, no doubt anyone realized that I was missing. I could just go back home, go back to school and pretend that nothing has happened and everyone will just go along with the act and everything will go back to normal. As for Jeff well he'd probably go back to killing and like he said before he wouldn't come back for me, wouldn't eve care if I died or not it would be one less kill for him.

"Katie wait!"

I stopped for a moment but then kept walking I couldn't stop now and there was no point in Jeff trying to stop me.

"Katie please wait!"

This time when I stopped again I turned around and saw Jeff running towards me with concern in his empty, unblinking eyes.

"Katie please don't go."

Please? Please. It was a word that I had never heard Jeff say, it seemed strange and sounded foreign as it rolled off his tongue. He slowed and stopped in front of me with worry in his eyes but there was something else there too, it was a small glint of fear and that's what caught my attention was the strange feeling that I had never seen in his eyes before.

"Please." he said again but I couldn't move, couldn't speak I was to stuned by the fear in his eyes to do anything. He came close but my gaze was fixed on his eyes and the fear that they held, was he afraid of me leaving him? No that didn't make sense he had been alone for years so why would any of that suddenly change. He placed his hand on the side of my face but I still stared into his eyes.

"PLease don't leave me." he begged and only then did I realize how close he was to me but I was paralyzed.

"Why should I stay you've made it clear before you didn't want me around."

This time sadness had overtaken his dark eyes and his hand moved to drop down to my shoulder but I took his hand in mine and placed it back on the side of my face, I liked his hand there it felt warm and comforting.

"Katie I don't want you to leave, I don't know what I'd do if you did leave I want you here I like protecting you, I like...you."

"You like me?" I asked

"Yes very much."

He leaned in closer to me and soon there was almost no space between us before I woke to a familar strong knock on the door. I opened my eyes and saw that I had fallen asleep on the floor, I laid there for a moment not moving, it was just a dream it wasn't real so all I knew was that the voices were right, Jeff didn't care about me so there was no reason for me to stay. The night thankfully went by quickly and soon we were hiding in another warehouse this time Jeff took the only room and I took a chair that was out in the open space. I watched the sun slowly begin to rise through a nearby window, I could just leave now and return to the life that I had left behind maybe it would be better that way. It would be easier for us both if I just left now and didn't come back.

I opened the door and walked out into the sunlight and stood there for a moment, it felt nice to stand in the sunlight again but it stung not only my eyes that had grown so use to the dark but also my very pale skin that hadn't seen the sun in years, I pulled on my black hoodie and putting my hands in my pocket I felt my own knife there and held onto the handle as I headed to a place that for so long had been my home. We hadn't gone to far away from my old home and when I entered the house everything was exactly how I had left it nothing had changed and there was no sign that my parents were home or even noticed that I was missing. It was late in the afternoon when I had arrived so I decided that I would go upstairs and try and sleep, I would attend school the next day, blending in with my old life. Everything was exactly the same in my room and as I threw myself down onto the bed I fell asleep right away wrapped in the warmth and softness of the bedding. But night was cruel to me and again I was plagued with the dream of Jeff stopping me from walking away from him and just as we were inches from kissing my alarm had gone off and I got ready to go to the last place on Earth that I wanted to return to but as I made my way from class to class it seemed as though no one had noticed that I had been missing for three years which was fine by me I wasn't that easy to miss or to spot missing.

It took me a while to get back in the groove of things but soon everything seemed back to normal, my teachers ignored me, classmates teased me but it wasn't as frequent or as bad as it used to be it seemed as though the events of that day still remained in the halls and the minds of the students. They all saw me as a freak because I had somehow survived that night, because I hide so many things that none of them understood, they didn't understand why I hide or why I wasn't popular, why I didn't hang out with the other rich kids but then again I knew that they would never understand. They wouldn't understand how empty a mansion can be, how lonely a person can become when they are aways alone, how bad a person can feel once they've gone through all the hell that I have experienced, only one other person understood any of that and that was Jeff who had shared a very similar story with me.

Damn it, everywhere it seemed Jeff had followed me even if he wasn't there I knew he wasn't there he hadn't even cared to come just as he had said he wouldn't come wouldn't even care if I left. Yet he was still there, his eyes in the darkness, his smile in the mirror, his presence was in the pictures that decorated my walls and I did in my damn art class. He was there everywhere I went and everywhere I looked he was there watching me through the shadows and I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand to see him knowing that he would never care for me the way that I cared for him. He would never see how I care about him or how I wanted to stay with him but I couldn't stay there, couldn't stay knowing that I really meant nothing to him that I was just another stupid little girl to him.

It was better if I just stayed here as far away from Jeff as I could be, it's not like he cared anyways right? It's not like I actually cared anyways what he thought I knew that he didn't care about me or anyone else so really why should I care? That's the problem I did care I always cared from the first time I saw Jeff to that fatal night at the party even to the night when I made the desician to leave my life behind and go off with Jeff instead. It felt nice when they started teasing me again it took my mind off of him, brought me back into reality, the reality I had lived with for years the only thing missing were my wars but Jeff ahd helped me win all of them and I didn't know if I could start them up again, that was all that was missing were those few battles that left scars on my skin, the reason I hide all those blades around the house as well as the pills but I could no longer take them, I couldn't even look at them without being disgusted or feeling sick.

"What would Jeff think if I had taken these?" I often found myself asking but he wouldn't care he had made that perfectly care when he threw his knife at my head almost killing me, he was enraged and made it perfectly clear that he didn't care about me and would much rather be alone well now he was and I hope that he's happy now that he's alone, hope everything's just as he wanted it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jeff)

What the hell was that girl thinking of running off like this? What the hell did she hope to acomplish by going back to that damn life she wanted to leave behind so badly?...Why would she leave me like this? I didn't think she would ever go back to that life that I had taken her away from, I didn't want her to go back to all of that, I didn't want her to go through all that hell that I had saved her from. She was right about one thing I was saving people from their own hells and she was my biggest acomplishment, I had saved her from the deepest pits of hell where the most tormented can be found and somehow when all I wanted was to treat her as another kill there was something different that happened. There was something about her, something that sparked my interest and I played with her for a while to try and figure out what that something was and now that she was gone I wanted her to come back.

I wanted her to walk through that door with blood splattered all over her, wanted to see her ocean eyes glisten in the low light, I wanted to see her again as she hide in the shadows watching my kills with interest and curiosity to my stealth. She wasn't like the other girls I had killed, saved, brought along for the heck of it no Katie was different she understood what was going on she enjoyed watching the kill, hearing the screams, seeing the terror in their eyes. She was just as sane as I was but she didn't see me as a freak or the killer that I was she saw me as a human as a friend. There was something between us I could feel it and it was this feeling this bond that made me want me her to stay by my side, it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in years. The last time I remember this feeling was back before all this hell had started and I became this freak that i was before when my life was just like everyone else.

Like the warehouse before where Katie stayed there was a broken mirror I hated those damn things always showing what we despised about ourselves showing every damn flaw about us as if we didn't already know it and like the other one there was a part missing right above the heart as blood stained the broken shards. She was fighting again I knew that and I didn't want her to fight but then again had I not said that if she left then I wouldn't care? SO why did I care it just shows that in the end she was like the others, they always left me and it always seemed that when they returned to their lives then everything was better for them. Everyone welcomed them back, expressed who worried they were because they were missing for so long, they would have friends, people wouldn't bother them and soon they would forget about me and how I saved them, how I helped them through hell why did I bother with them anymore.

No one ever appreciated what I did and yet when I thought that I had gathered some sanity and done something right I was left alone and betrayed by them all. I don't know why I bother with any of them I should stick to killing people after all that's what I am, a killer there's really no point in trying to help people out when I'm already saving them by letting them sleep forever isn't that such a wonderful thing to do to let peolpe sleep forever without ever having to worry about life ever again. Apparently it wasn't good and no one saw what I was doing, they didn't see the good in what I was doing...except for katie she knew what I was doing, she saw the good to what I was doing, she knew why I did these killings, she understood perfectly well she was the only one to understand. I don't know why I thought she would be any different then the others, I don't know why I thought she would stay no one ever stays long.

I left town as I had always done there was really no point in staying I was growing bored anyways. I didn't like being bored it was..boring, it wasn't boring when Katie was here she was fun to be around and it was different being around her. Hmm Katie...I wasn't going to ever see her again maybe I'll come back latter just to see if she is like the others I don't know I just felt like she was still different somehow. She had to be different I refused to keep believing that she was just like all the others there's no way in hell she was like them.

**A/N so yeah that's the second story in my Creepypasta fanfic stories if you want to know just how bad it got for Katie by leaving or if Jeff can still save her read CreePoxy I'm actually surprised just how far Katie had gone, have ****caution though she's not the same precious little girl that she was in this story and I was surprised when she came wanting me to write the rest of her story, yes everyone Katie is real and not just myself in a story as many of my others are. **

**Katie: read CreePoxy pathetic humans I can't wait to hear your responses to how much I've changed Jeff won't know what he's getting himself into. (whispering: crazy bastard)**

**So yeah reviews are always welcomed and ready CreePoxy if you want to know more about Katie and Jeff**


End file.
